Meet Stocking Head
Meet Stocking Head is the first story written by Moose513 on this wiki. Summary When Blue meets a hound named Stocking Head, she soon falls head over tail for him. Author's Note Stocking Head originates from the Any Idea Wiki as the main character of Stocking Head Adventures where, like here, he and Blue are love interests. Story One day in Miss Marigold's class, Blue and Magenta were having lunch together. "What'd you get, Blue", Magenta asked. Blue looked in her lunchbox. "A PB&J sandwich, an apple, and a chocolate chip cookie", Blue said, "you?" Magenta looked in her lunchbox. "Macaroni and cheese, an orange, and a cup of pudding", Magenta said. "Cool", Blue said. While the two were eating their lunches, they noticed a dog wearing a red, white, and green stocking hat sitting at a nearby table. "Who's that", Blue asked. "That's Stocking Head, the Whitneys' dog", Magenta said, "he recently transferred to our class." "That's nice", Blue said, "Steve and Joe are close friends with the Whitneys." "Nice", Magenta said. Then, Stocking Head walked over to them. "Hey, girls", Stocking Head said, "would either of you like to trade something for a bag of carrot sticks?" "No thanks, I'm good", Magenta said. "Oh, okay", Stocking Head said, "how about you, Blue?" "Well", Blue said, "I..." But when Blue looked at Stocking Head, she was left mesmerized by him. "Uh, Blue", Stocking Head asked. "I got this", Magenta said. Magenta took a book, opened it, and slammed it shut, snapping Blue out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry", Blue said, "what did you want?" "To trade", Stocking Head said, "would you like to trade something for my carrot sticks." "Sure", Blue said, "have my cookie." Blue handed Stocking Head her cookie, and he handed her his carrot sticks. "Thanks", Stocking Head said. Stocking Head went back to his table, and Magenta decided to talk to Blue. "What happened there", Magenta asked. "I don't know", Blue said, "one minute I'm looking at him, and the next, it's like I'm in a movie scene." "I see", Magenta said, "sounds like you're in love with him." Blue attempted to deny this. "In love, with him", Blue asked, "please." "Sure", Magenta said, "and I'm Queen Elsa." Magenta continued eating, and Blue took another look at Stocking Head. "I've never seen a pup like him", Blue said. At the end of the day, Joe arrived to pick Blue up. "Hey, Blue", Joe said, "ready to go home?" "Yeah", Blue said, "let's go." Then, she noticed Stocking Head waiting for his owners, and became love stuck again. "I was thinking maybe we could get some happy hour from Sonic", Joe said, "how does that sound, Blue?" But there was no reply. "Blue", Joe asked. He looked down and noticed that Blue's eyes were shaped like hearts. "Blue", Joe said, "what's going on?" Then, Blue snapped out of it. "What", Blue asked, "what's the matter?" "Your eyes were shaped like hearts", Joe said. "They were", Blue asked. "Yes", Joe said, "how'd you do that?" Blue tried to think of something. "It's a magic trick", Blue said. "Right", Joe said, "well, what do you say to some happy hour from Sonic?" "Oh, yeah", Blue said, "I'm all for it." "Great", Joe said, "let's go." Joe and Blue got into the Thing and drove away. "I just can't get that pup out of my head", Blue thought. Later at home, Blue was watching Nailed It! on Netflix while drinking her drink from Sonic, a cherry slush, when Steve walked in. "Hey, Blue", Steve said. "Hey, Steve", Blue said, "what's up?" "Just thought I'd tell you that we've been invited to a little early Thanksgiving party at Whitney Manor", Steve said. "Whitney Manor", Blue asked, "is it by any chance owned by Stocking Head's owners, the Whitney family?" "Of course", Steve said, "who else could it be?" "That's right", Blue said. "But, uh, why were you asking", Steve asked. "Oh", Blue said, "I was just checking." But Steve wasn't buying it. "Blue", Steve said, "is there something you want to tell me?" "No", Blue said, "is there something you want to tell me?" "Touché", Steve said, "but I know something's up." Blue decided that it was fruitless trying to keep it a secret any longer. "Fine, you got me", Blue said, "I have a tiny crush on Stocking Head." Hearing this made Steve happy. "I can't believe it", Steve said, "my little puppy's got a crush." Steve picked up Blue and hugged her. "Steve, stop", Blue said, "this is embarrassing." Then, Joe walked in. "What's going on", Joe asked. "Blue's in love with Stocking Head", Steve said. Joe was just as happy as Steve to hear this. "This is incredible", Joe said. "Yes, yes, it's very great, but what am I going to do", Blue asked, "I wanna tell him how I feel, but I'm not sure how." "I'm sure you'll think of something", Steve said. "And I'm sure he'll feel the same way about you", Joe said, "any pup would want you to be his girl." "You think so", Blue asked. "We know so", Steve said. "Gee", Blue said, "thanks, you guys." "No problem", Joe said, "now let's get ready for the party." Later, Steve, Joe, and Blue arrived at Whitney Manor, with the former holding a tray of cookies in his hand. "Well, here we are", Steve said. Joe knocked on the door using the door knocker, and the Whitney family butler, Woody, answered it. "Hey there, Woody", Steve said. "Howdy, Steve", Woody said, "Joe, Blue." "Is Stocking Head here", Blue asked. "Yes", Woody said, "he's inside." "Great", Blue said. Everyone went inside, and found Rosalina Whitney with her biological daughter, Sarah, and her adoptive daughter, Jasmine. "Steve, Joe, glad you could make it", Rosalina said, "and I see you've brought Blue, too." "That we have", Steve said. "Hello, Blue", Rosalina said. "Hi", Blue said, "is Stocking Head around?" "Yes he is", Rosalina said, "he's right there on the couch." "Alright", Blue said. Blue went over to the couch and found Stocking Head sitting down. "Hey", Blue said. "Oh, hi, Blue", Stocking Head said. "How's it going", Blue asked. "I'm fine", Stocking Head said, "how about you?" "I'm alright, I guess", Blue said. "That's good to hear", Stocking Head said. Then, Sarah walked over to them. "Hey, you two", Sarah said, "it's nearly time to eat." "Okay", Stocking Head said, "we'll be right there." Blue and Stocking Head began making their way to get something to eat. "I hope I can tell Stocking Head how I feel before the night ends", Blue thought, "I really need to." While everyone was eating, Blue decided to start up a conversation with Stocking Head. "Hey, Stocking Head", Blue said. "Yes, Blue", Stocking Head asked. "Where'd you get that hat", Blue asked. "I'm not sure", Stocking Head said, "Rosalina says I was wearing it when she found me as a puppy." "Oh, cool", Blue said. They continued eating. "You know", Stocking Head said, "I'm really glad you came." "You are", Blue asked. "Sure", Stocking Head said, "I think you're really neat." Blue was happy to hear this. "You do", Blue asked. "Sure", Stocking Head said, "I've never met a pup like you." Stocking Head's words were making Blue even happier. "Well, I better go and get some dessert", Stocking Head said, "would you like anything?" "Just some cookies from Steve and Joe's cookie plate, please", Blue said. "Okay", Stocking Head said. Stocking Head got up and walked away, and Blue sighed happily. "I can't believe it", Blue said, "he actually likes me." Later that night, the party was winding down, and Blue decided to talk to Stocking Head. "Hey, Stocking Head", Blue said, "can I talk to you for a moment?" "Absolutely", Stocking Head said, "let's talk over on the stairs." "Okay", Blue said. Stocking Head and Blue went over to the stairs and sat down. "So", Stocking Head said, "what did you want to talk to me about?" Blue took a deep breath before telling him. "Stocking Head", Blue said, "I think you're a really great pup, and I was thinking maybe you and I could maybe be together?" "Be together how", Stocking Head asked, "as friends?" "No", Blue said, "as boyfriend and girlfriend." Stocking Head was very surprised. "Boyfriend and girlfriend", Stocking Head asked, "I don't know." "We don't have to rush it", Blue said, "we can take it step by step." Stocking Head began thinking. "Well", Stocking Head said, "I guess it could be worth a try." Blue was a very happy pup hearing this. "Yay", Blue said. Then, Steve walked over to Blue. "Okay, Blue", Steve said, "time to go." "Alright", Blue said, "see you around, Stocking Head." "You too", Stocking Head said. Steve, Joe, and Blue got into the Thing and drove away. "So", Joe said, "how'd it go with Stocking Head?" "I think he and I are going to be very happy together", Blue said. "we're so happy for you, Blue", Steve said. "Me too", Blue said. The End Category:Stories Category:Moose513's Works